


Parent Teacher Conference

by sve_aph



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nordics, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sve_aph/pseuds/sve_aph
Summary: A silly drabble in which Emil doesn't have actual parents but someone has to go to the parent teacher conference, so they all go. It's not very effective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted for a while but I found a couple little things in my files that I really like, so I'll probably post those soon. This is just silly; I wrote it during AP European History last year. There's hints of DenNor and SuFin and HongIce, but nothing concrete and it's really not about that. Anyways, enjoy!

“So, erm…” The teacher clearly hadn’t bargained for four men to come in when she asked for a meeting with the boy’s parents. “Which one of you is Emil’s father?”

Berwald, Tino, Lukas, and Mathias all shared a look, then turned to Emil. The teenager shrugged.

“That would be me!” Mathias exclaimed, taking the stand. The other three groaned. Of all the Nordics, Denmark looked the _least_ like Iceland.

“O-oh, okay then. See, I asked you to meet with me because several teachers are worried that Emil is being bullied, but he hasn’t said anything to any of us, even when confronted. We thought you might be able to shed some light on the situation.”

“Bullied? Emil?”

“What could he possibly be bullied for?”

“For being a nerd.”

“Shut up, Ber.” A light blush had gathered on Emil’s cheeks at the scrutiny.

“We have heard him repeatedly called ‘pretty boy’ in passing. He doesn’t respond to the name, which makes us think that it could be harassment.” The teacher continued.

“How is that bullying though?”

“I mean, look at him.”

“He _is_ a pretty boy.”

“Practically sparkling.”

“Like me,”

“ _Exactly_ like you, babe!”

“Eww! Mathias, that’s gross.”

“Whaaaat? You and Lukas are both gorgeous.”

“I’m sorry, _why_ are you all here? This is supposed to be a parent-teacher meeting! You cannot _all_ be Emil’s dad, and you are very distracting and disruptive!”

“Ooh, Berwald, I think we’re in trouble.” Tino giggled, ignoring the glare the teacher sent his way.

“Emil, does being called a pretty boy bother you?” Lukas asked, turning to the boy. He shook his head.

“No. I don’t really notice it. I usually have headphones in.”

“See? He’s fine! Nothing to worry about!” Tino said with a smile.

“B-but! He can’t just- we have a very strict policy on bullying!” The teacher exclaimed.

“That’s great. It doesn’t really matter here. Emil is fine. You wanna come home with us or stay here, Ice?” Berwald asked.

“I’ll stay here, I guess.” Iceland said thoughtfully. “Leon and I are going to the movies after school, so it’d be easier to already be here.”

“Alright, cool. Text us when you’re on your way home!”

The group of countries stood up and left the room without another word to the teacher. She watched, open mouthed, as Emil followed suit gathered his stuff before heading back to class.

“I don’t think those were his parents,”

**Author's Note:**

> okay but also pls leave comments because I thrive off of them I'm not even kidding pleaaaaase


End file.
